


Blizzards and Brandy

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Biting, Choking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Blood, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets caught in a blizzard while he's walking home from work and finds himself slipping on a sheet of ice and landing on his ass in front of the one man he hated with every inch of his being. With nowhere else to go and the storm worsening, Hux has no choice but to stay with the wretched man of his past until the storm passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzards and Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago while I was snowed in, so now I'm posting it. I guess I'm welcoming the now lovely spring weather by torturing our favorite space boyfriends.  
> There will be smut! It's time to leave my morals behind and just sin.  
> I hope everyone enjoys!

The last bouts of snow that hit New York left Brooklyn completely buried, and of course, there was another storm headed right for the city. All over the news and papers, a another three feet of snow would be anticipated. That would leave New York in a state of emergency, with businesses at a standstill, and everyone trapped in their homes till roads would be cleared. Kylo Ren was not looking forward to it at all. Currently, he was attempting to shovel a path at least to his mailbox so getting out of his house wouldn't be so difficult. Shoveling the snow clear from his garage doors was out of the question. Until the storm that was on it's way would pass, neither of his vehicles would be moving. Kylo would be trapped in his home, getting drunk in front of the fire place like the rest of New York. 

Half way through shoveling, Ren righted himself and surveyed the neighborhood. The streets were completely vacant with the snow beginning to fall heavier. Eventually the snow would be covering the walkway faster than Ren could shoveling, making his efforts useless. As much as Ren hated to admit it, he was better off going back into the house to drink through the storm. After all, with the businesses closed he was free from his office and could actually have time to himself to relax. Ren grinned to himself at the thought of being able to have a good wank in the shower without being interrupted by a call from Snoke. It was settled after that. Ren left the shovel to be buried in the storm, and turned to rush back into the house and away from an intensely cold gust of wind that left his black hair disheveled. 

He was just grabbing for the doorknob when he heard the sound of shoes scuffing on the ice covered sidewalk. When Ren glanced over his shoulder, he saw a in a flurry of limbs and paper, a man slipping and landing right on his ass. It took Kylo everything he had not to laugh at the downed man and rushed to the end of his yard to make sure the man hadn't knocked himself out. When Ren's dark eyes settled on the perfectly styled red hair before him, however, his voice caught in his throat. Brendol Hux, the man Ren couldn't even stand to look at, always managed to appear when Ren didn't care to see him. The ginger's thirst for order and organization that borderlined OCD still pissed Kylo off every time he thought back to the creature of habit. With Hux before, Kylo was unconsciously clenching his teeth in anger. 

"Are you going to stand there or help me up," Hux's voice, like nails on a chalkboard, snapped Ren from his thoughts.

Reluctantly, Kylo took those tentative steps towards his ex and held his hand out for Hux to take. Those blue/green eyes that glared at Kylo never faltered, even when he helped the Ginger stand uneasily on the icy surface. Hux's gloved hand held tightly to Kylo's forearm while he brushed the snow off of his coat and pants. All the while Kylo just stared at Hux, hating the feeling of those slim fingers clinging to him tightly. It took Ren back to the countless nights Hux held to him whilst in the throes of passion, screaming Ren's name till his voice was hoarse and ultimately cut off by a hand closing around his neck. The mere thought having having his hands around Hux's neck again had his pants tightening uncomfortably. It was wrong to be, once again, aroused by the man who had left him countless times with nothing but a bottle of brandy to numb the pain. 

"Do you even remember me," Ren finally found his voice and swallowed thickly.

Hux looked up at Kylo and scoffed. "Of course I do," his voice dripped with annoyance. "I'd recognize your ridiculous hair from a mile away."

Hux had released his grip on Ren's arm long enough to bend down and pick up his scattered paper work from the sidewalk. Even after so many years, Hux hadn't changed to Ren. The ginger was still an asshole, and Ren was sure Hux thought the same of him. Hux turned to Ren with his upper lip curled in disgust, his paper clutched against his chest. The look in those evil eyes of Hux told Ren he was judging him. For what, Ren didn't know. He was dressed significantly better than he had been in the past when they were together. With his career working for Snoke, he began wearing more suits instead of ripped jeans and ratty t-shirts. 

"I'll be honest, Ren, you've changed."

"And you're still anally retentive as always," Ren said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Hux scowled at Ren and pushed past him to continue walking down the sidewalk. "It's called being organized. Something you would have never heard of, of course."

"where do you think you're going, Hux?" Ren began to follow the ginger down the sidewalk, almost slipping himself on the snow covered ice. "You're not going to get anywhere with this storm coming."

For once, Hux knew Ren was right. When he had left his office after it was closed because of the storm, Hux intentionally began walking toward the closest place he could stay until the storm died down. Unfortunately, that was Ren's house, being that everyone else Hux knew lived on the other side of Brooklyn in his neighborhood. Too far to walk, and it didn't help any that taxis weren't able to run in the storm. Now that Hux realized he had made a mistake coming to Ren, he'd rather walk and risk dying in the storm than having to put up with Ren. 

"Hux, stop," Hux was seized by the upper arm by Ren, but then the two of them were slipping on the same patch of us. 

Hux yelped when he collided into Ren's chest, and knocked Ren off balance. Both of them falling onto the sidewalk, Hux practically landing on top of Ren. On impact, Hux accidentally headbutted Ren in the face, splitting the man's bottom lip. The ginger braced himself on his elbows against Ren's chest and blinked down at him. A steady stream of blood began to stream from Ren's lip and down his chin. Hux found himself unable to look away, especially when Ren's long, slim fingers moved to wipe the blood away. As Ren did so, he leaned up but Hux didn't move away from Ren. Their eyes met, and then their lips. In a mess of blood, Hux was the one kissing Ren deeply with his hands moving to grab Ren's black locks. Hux's teeth sank into Ren's split lip, drawing more blood and a groan from Ren. 

"Damn, that hurts," Ren growled against Hux's lips and grabbed the ginger's ass in both his hands. It gave Ren the perfect opportunity to grind his hard, covered cock against Hux's equally hard arousal. "We should get inside, else I'll end up fucking you right here." 

The two men manage to pull away from each other long enough to rush back towards Ren's house. Without slipping on any ice, which Hux was thankfully for. By the way Ren slammed him against the foyer wall and began biting at his neck, there was no doubt that Ren would have fucked him on the sidewalk if they would have fallen again. Ren made quick work of most of his and Hux's clothes. He was still wearing his pants, but Hux was completely nude, trapped between him and the wall. Two finger's was pushed passed blood smeared lips and into Hux's mouth. With the order to suck, Hux did with his tongue laving over the prodding digits thrusting in and out of his mouth. Watching Ren push down his pants and briefs enough to free his hard cock, Hux moaned against the fingers. The ginger's mind was fogged with arousal and his eyes were glazed with lust. His own cock throbbed painfully from just watching Ren work his on cock in his hand, slicking it with spit.

"Your such a slut when it comes to getting fucked," Ren had leaned against Hux, biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. When Hux moaned again, Ren pushed his fingers further into Hux's mouth, gagging the man. Now, blood and drool ran the ginger's chin and onto his nude chest. "Do you want my cock?"

Hux nodded his head rapidly, looking at Ren with desperate eyes. "P-Please fuck me, Ren," Hux finally found his voice once Ren removed his fingers. 

Ren lifted Hux effortlessly so the ginger could wrap his legs around Ren's waist. A moan left Hux's lips when Ren pushed those two, spit slicked finger's into his opening, scissoring him open. Ren grinned, watching Hux try his hardest to rock against the fingers. Adding a third finger, Hux's hands grabbed at Ren's shoulders with his nails biting into the pale flesh. 

"Ren," Hux was breathless, panting against Ren's shoulder. "Fuck me, please!"

Ren chuckled, pulling his fingers from Hux's ass and grinned when the he heard him whimper. He didn't waste any time spitting into his hand to slick his cock once again, then pushed into Hux forcefully. The ginger all but screamed at finally being filled, and grabbed Ren's hair when a rough pace was set. The sound of Hux's moans and skin slapping skin had Ren groaned against Hux's pale neck. 

"You like my cock, Hux?" Ren growled and grabbed Hux's ass, giving him more leverage to thrust harder into the ginger. 

"Force, yes," Hux arched against Ren. "I love your fucking cock!"

"Such a whore," Ren claimed Hux's lips in a harsh kiss with their teeth grinding together. 

It wasn't long until both Ren and Hux came together. Ren's name spilled past Hux's lips as he came, clenching tightly around Ren's still thrusting cock. Ultimately causing Ren to come inside Hux with a growl against the ginger's shoulder. 

"I didn't tell you you could come inside me."

The afterglow was dead from that point. Ren pulled out of Hux and practically dropped the man onto the floor, Earning him that all too familiar glare. "You were too incoherent to say anything. Besides, you never complained in the past when I filled you with come."

"You're still disgustingly vulgar."

 

However long the two of them were busy fucking against the wall and cleaned themselves up, was plenty long enough for a descent amount of snow to fall. It was impossible for Hux to see anything out the window of the lounge room, while Ren busied himself with building a fire. Hux had left his clothes to be washed along with Ren's, and stood clad in a pear of Ren's sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt that was too big. It was still warm and comfortable, but the scent of Ren constantly assaulted his senses. 

"Alright," Hux turned toward Ren when he finished the fire and moved to the lounge. A yelp left Hux's lips when Ren pulled him into his lap and placed a kiss on a bite mark on Hux's shoulder. "Might as well get comfortable, you're going to be here awhile."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for an errors. I sort of rushed to get this typed.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
